


Poison Apple & White Bird

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven wakes up one day and everything is wrong, but she can't tell what.  Apple is studying hard to become a villain and Raven is less than enthusiastic about her princess courses.  This is exactly like she remembers it, but it all feels so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Apple & White Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubyroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyroth/gifts).



Raven woke up with the early dawn light on her face. She cracked open one eye to look at the clock. It was five minutes before her alarm clock was supposed to go off. On the other side of the room she could see Apple sound asleep on top of her covers. Apple had never gotten changed into her nightgown. She hadn’t even taken her crown off.

Had Apple always worn a spiked crown? Was her dress normally red and black? 

Apple squirmed in bed before sitting up. She stretched her arms up over her head. She smiled when she saw that Raven was awake.

“Good morning, roomie,” Apple said.

“Morning, Apple,” Raven said. She pushed back the covers and got out of bed. The light reflected off of her purple and gold nightgown.

Apple picked up her black framed glasses from her bedside table and put them on. Raven frowned. She knew that Apple needed and had glasses, but hadn’t she always avoided wearing them in front of others even if they already knew she had them?

“I’m going to go take a quick shower and get changed. Do you need the bathroom first?” Apple asked.

“No, I’m fine. I took a bath last night. I can just use the common one for brushing my teeth. Take all the time you need.”

“Alright, see you later then.” Apple picked up a red towel that was monogramed with the letters AQ before gliding into the bathroom. 

Raven winced as Apple started singing. She really wasn’t a fan of it. Raven went to her wardrobe and opened it. It was full of clothing, most of it had royal purple as a main color, usually in combination with gold or silver. She picked out a dress with short sleeves and got changed.

Raven went to the bathroom door and knocked. “Apple, I’m going to head down to breakfast.”

“Alright, I’ll be down later.”

Raven slipped on a pair of purple and gold heeled sandals before heading out the door and to the castleteria. She smiled and waved at other students, who happily returned it. Raven stopped and lowered her hand. Why was it so surprising when other students returned her greetings?

Up ahead of her was Maddie, who looked particularly Wonderlandiful today.

“Why, thank you, Narrator!” No one bothered to react to Maddie addressing someone that wasn’t there.

“Morning, Maddie,” Raven said. She hoped that at least her best friend forever after wouldn’t seem off, well at least no more off than a normal resident of Wonderland.

“Good morning, Raven, why are you hoping that I won’t seem offer than normal?”

“Maddie, you will never stop amazing me with how you do that.”

“I just listen to what the Narrator says. So what’s wrong?”

“Everything just seems so wrong today, but I can’t put my finger on what is wrong. I woke up like normal. Apple woke up. She went to use the bathroom. All of it is normal and happens almost every morning. The only unusual thing was that Apple fell asleep in her clothing last night. And why isn’t everyone scared of me?”

“Why would everyone be scared of you?”

“Because I’m the daughter of… Snow White.” Her voice wavered. That was right, wasn’t it? She was Raven White, daughter of Snow White. Her roommate was Apple Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen.

“Sounds normal to me.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know what is wrong with me. C’mon, Maddie, let’s go have breakfast.”

 

Apple stood in line in the castleteria, waiting for lunch. There was a visible space in the line both in front of and behind her. No other students wanted to be close to the daughter of the Evil Queen that had gone well beyond the scope of her fairy tale. That was fine with Apple. She was going to be the next Evil Queen after all.

“Which do you want?” the lunch lady asked Apple.

“I’ll take the chicken sandwich.”

The lunch lady picked up a chicken sandwich with her plastic gloved hands and put it on Apple’s tray. “Sides?”

“The mashed potatoes and green beans, please.”

The lunch lady used a large spoon for the potatoes and an oversized pair of tongs on the green beans, depositing them both into the proper sections of the plastic tray. Apple scooched down the line as the lunch lady served the next student. There was a large basket of apples of every variety. Apple picked up one and added it to her tray. She finished going through the line and turned to look at the half full cafeteria. Apple chose a table that was mostly empty.

She walked toward the table with a perfect smile in place. The students who were already there shot her dirty looks as she set down her tray and sat in a chair. Almost in sync, the others all got up and left the table. Apple barely held her smile in place. It was only natural that they would have left.

Apple could hear laughter coming from a nearby table. She turned her head and saw Raven laughing. Raven was sitting at the same table as Maddie, Lizzie, and a bunch of other students. Apple’s smile relaxed from a practiced one to a natural one. Raven seemed so happy. This all really was for the best.

“I thought we were supposed to go to lunch together?”

Apple turned her head to look at who was speaking to her. Her eyes widened. It was Briar Beauty.

“I, um, I forgot about it,” Apple sheepishly said. “Are we friends?” 

“Only best friends,” Briar said as she sat down next to Apple. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong,” Apple said as she tried to hold back tears. “I’m just so happy I didn’t lose our friendship.”

“Is this about that whole villain thing? Apple, I’m not going to not be friends with you just because you are going to poison Raven White someday. It isn’t like it is something you chose to do anyways.”

“You’re right. I’m just being so silly.”

 

Raven sat on her bed with her back against the head board and her textbook for Princessology on her knees. This was so stupid. So she was a princess, that didn’t mean she had to waste her time on how to look perfectly poised and to smile on command. After this she had her Damsel-In-Distressing homework to work on. Maybe she should have saved Muse-ic for last, at least she enjoyed that one.

“How’s your homework coming?” Raven asked.

Apple was lying on her stomach with books spread all around her. At the moment she had her book for General Villainy open and was writing in a notebook. She had been constantly referencing other books and working on homework since classes ended.

“Working hard to become the best villain I can possibly be,” she said in a voice that was way too chipper.

Raven laughed, “Maybe I should be worried about you enjoying poisoning me too much.”

“Why should you be worried? Being poisoned is the best possible thing that can happen to you. It will lead you to meet your prince charming, you’ll get married and you’ll become a queen and live happily ever after. What’s there to be worried about?”

“But aren’t you worried about yourself and your happy ending? I mean, yeah, sometimes the Evil Queen gets away with barely a scratch but other times she falls off a cliff or is forced to dance in red hot shoes at Snow White’s wedding.”

“Well, you are right that I’m not really looking forward to maybe getting one of those endings, but the story of Snow White is so much bigger than any one person and I feel honored to help preserve it for another generation.”

“I wish I could be as enthusiastic about this as you are.” Raven sighed. “I hate Princessology. Why do I even need to take it? What about Damsel-In-Distessing, I’ll be asleep when the prince shows up anyways so why do I need to bother with that?”

“Well, Princessology helps you learn to maintain grace and composure at all times. Like, what happens if after you become queen there is a really bad drought? If you look panicked and scared then your people will be even more panicked and scared. If you look calm and regal they will look to you for advice and help.”

“I guess that makes sense. What about the Damsel-In-Distressing?” Raven asked.

“No two generations go through the exact same version of the story. You don’t know if you’re going to find yourself trapped in a tower or maybe a troll will attack the dwarf cottage. Damsel-In-Distressing isn’t just about how to wait until your prince comes. It also teaches you ways of subtly manipulating your villains and ways that you can help with your rescue.”

“This would be easier if I could just learn magic or even take some Heroics 101 lessons then I wouldn’t need Damsel-In-Distressing.”

“Don’t be silly, Raven. You can’t take Heroics 101. That was your great grandmother’s version of Snow White, you can’t copy her.”

“How do you know so much about my family, Apple?”

“Oh no,” Apple shrieked as she sat up on her bed, “I forgot I was supposed to meet Lizzie and study with her. I’ll spell you later,” Apple said as she grabbed her textbooks and various other things before running out the door.

Raven didn’t have a chance to say anything before Apple left. It had all been very sudden and very odd. What in the world was going on with her roommate?

 

Apple stopped after turning a corner in the hallway. She let herself lean back against the wall, the books teaching her how to be evil grasped tightly against her chest. With her eyes shut tight, she prayed that she wouldn’t hear Raven’s footsteps chasing after her. Seconds past and grew into minutes with no sign of Raven following her. She opened her eyes and let herself relax.

She couldn’t believe how careless she had been. Of course she shouldn’t know Raven’s story and family better than Raven herself did. Raven was no moron and too many slip ups like that could ruin everything, if it hadn’t already.

Apple took a deep breath in and out. Then she took another. It was alright. Everything was going to be fine. She had made a mistake, but she was going to move on and keep going forward. To be honest, going to the library and studying seemed like a wonderful idea. Maybe she really should ask Lizzie to tutor her. One semester of Home Evilnomics hadn’t prepared her enough for a full load of villainous coursework.

Apple stood straight up and walked toward the library. She was going to become the best villain that she could possibly be.

 

Raven and Maddie sat at the intimately small table. Their hocus lattes sat between them. Raven was leaning in, almost like it was a barrier that would prevent any intrusion at all.

“-and then Apple went to go study without stopping or letting me say anything else.”

“Hmm, that does sound un-Apple like.”

“I know. I think that there might be something wrong with her.”

Raven collected her thoughts. There were so many things that she tried to piece together in her thoughts. Apple’s classes didn’t seem right. Apple wasn’t acting right. Apple had a friendship with Briar that Raven couldn’t make logical sense of in her mind. It wasn’t that they were friends that didn’t make sense, it was that it hurt when she tried to think about details regarding their friendship. It didn’t add up how Apple had so excitedly decorated Raven’s side of the room to be perfect for any princess. It certainly didn’t make sense that Apple was so good at helping Raven with her coursework. It was almost like Apple wasn’t supposed to be the next Evil Queen.

“You don’t think Apple is supposed to be the next Evil Queen.”

“That is exactly what I was thinking. I was wondering if maybe she is under some kind of spell or curse or something like that.”

“I know someone who might be able to help with that.” Maddie finished her hocus latte and stood up.

“I knew I could count on you, Maddie.”

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Maddie took Raven’s hand and starting pulling her out of the café. Raven barely managed to chug the rest of her drink and throw it away as she walked out the door. Maddie led her to back to the school, specifically they went to the library.

Maddie walked up to a particularly nondescript door and gave a certain knock. In a puff of magic the two girls vanished and reappeared inside of another, more chaotic library. 

“If anyone will be able to help with questions about fairy tale roles, it’s Giles Grimm.”

Standing inside the library was a disheveled man in clothing that was slightly mismatched in an almost Wonderlandian fashion. He gave the two girls an oddly elegant bow.

“Feathers and friends together alone.”

“He’s speaking riddlish!” Maddie said while clapping her hands.

“And he was cursed with a babble spell?” Raven asked.

“How did you know? Have you met before?” 

“No, I don’t know. I just had a feeling of déjà vu. So, what did he say?”

“He said ‘It’s nice to have us here.’”

“Ask him if it is possible that someone switched their destiny with Apple’s?”

“Ahum, if the lost singing fish is dressed in a sword can the blanket find the steak?”

Giles stroked his beard as he considered Maddie’s question. “Clock turned back on silver stair steadfastly refutes the tide when claws draw blood from stony lies.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that it is possible to switch destinies using a curse and if they sign the Book of Legends…”

“If they sign then what? What?”

“Oh, sorry,” Maddie said as she poured a cup of tea, “if they sign the Storybook of Legends then the switch becomes permanent.”

“Oh no, if we can’t find out how to undo the curse then we need to make sure Apple doesn’t sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day.”

 

“Hey Apple,” Raven said as she walked into their dorm room, “are you studying again?”

“Of course I am.”

“Don’t you do anything else?”

“I don’t really have the time. Being a villain is very serious business and as Blondie would say, ‘It has to be just right’.”

“Come on, let’s do something else. You only ever spend time with Briar or textbooks.”

“Well, I guess I could use a little break.” Apple got up, taking off her glasses and putting them away.

“I know, why don’t we play Call of Beauty? I heard that the Fae Station 4 version just came out.”

“You know, I think I’d like that.”

They left their room together. Most students avoided them when they saw Apple. Apple seemed to not worry about everyone avoiding her. She just smiled and waved at the fear in her fellow students.

“You know, I don’t think you act much like a villain,” Raven said.

“Oh, I know. The headmaster called me to his office about conduct unbecoming of a future villain.” Apple sighed, “I really am trying to be the best possible villain I can be for you.”

“I was thinking that maybe you’d be better in a role that was a bit more heroic.” 

“You don’t think I’d make a good Evil Queen either?” The look on Apple’s face was not unlike that of a kicked puppy.

“Yes, no, I mean, maybe you shouldn’t commit to signing the Storybook of Legends.”

“Raven, I am going to sign the Storybook of Legends and I’m going to be the best villain you could have ever asked for and I’ll do it with a smile.” Apple’s voice rose louder as she spoke. For her, this was very angry.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad. C’mon let’s go play that video game.”

Apple’s face transformed instantly with the change of subject. “I’m also sorry for getting mad. I guess I’m just a little sensitive about it.”

The girls acted happy and as if nothing happened, but both of them thought and worried about the other’s future.

 

It was late at night. Raven had been going through book after book of curses trying to find the one that Apple was under. She knew that Apple didn’t deserve the fate of being the Evil Queen. Someone must have switched places with her to avoid that fate. Raven tried to imagine someone spoiled, rotten, evil, conceited, and probably bad smelling too was the original next Evil Queen.

Raven yawned. She still had so many books to go through and Legacy Day was coming up soon. Her ignored pile of homework was piled up in a corner of her room, long forgotten and neglected. Her grades had dived to all new lows that would have impressed even the worst of students. Yes, grades were important, but she could worry about that after she figured out how to save Apple.

“Hello, is anyone in here?”

Raven slammed the book shut, got up from her table and walked toward the sound of the voice. By meeting her part way she hoped they wouldn’t see the piles and piles of books she had out on the library study table.

“Hi Apple, what brings you to the library?”

“Raven, you missed dinner again.” Apple had a picnic basket hanging from her gloved hands. 

“Sorry, but with how bad my grades have been I need to study all I can.”

Apple squealed in happiness. “I’m so glad to see that you are taking your duties as a future queen so seriously.” Apple held out the basket. “Here, I evilly snuck dinner past the step librarians for you.” She had the largest smile on her face.

Raven couldn’t help but smile back at the earnest expression and kind gesture as she took the offered basket. Honestly, Raven was starving. “Thanks, Apple, that really was a great feat of villainy that I don’t think anyone could ever top.” 

“Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Raven felt a tightening sensation as Apple smiled and waved goodbye to her. Raven only barely heard Apple wish her good luck. Once Apple left Raven returned to her books, eating the packed dinner as she read.

There was no doubt in her mind. She would save Apple.

 

Raven dreamt. She dreamt of a day in a forest. There was a picnic basket. Her fingers were wrapped with someone else’s. There wasn’t any kissing or fondling, nothing like in those erotic Fairy Tales. There was just peace, contentment and love. Raven turned to look at her beloved and opened her mouth to say their name.

“Apple!” Raven shot up in bed.

She was in her room. It was the middle of the day. She had slept right through her morning classes. Apple was nowhere to be found. What Raven did find was an apple and a note placed on her bedside table. They were from Apple, who promised to very evilly cover for her in class. The word “evilly” was underlined twice and surrounded by little stars.

Raven took the apple and got out of bed. She went to her desk and took out a notebook. In it was listed all the possible curses and spells that Apple could be under. She went down her list. 

Before going to bed last night Raven had used a simple charm she had found in a book to show her memories from a forgotten timeline. She wouldn’t have had any dreams if there wasn’t a forgotten timeline. Since she did, that could only mean Apple was under one curse: The Stolen Reflection Curse. It would definitely switch destinies between two people and could even rewind time to take the individual cursed back to Legacy Day. If the cursed party signed the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day then the change would be permanent and unbreakable by any power.

Raven let herself sink into her vanity chair. Without thinking she started to eat the apple. Preventing the curse from becoming permanent was going to be hard enough. She still had no idea on how to actually reverse it.

The door to the room opened and in walked Apple. She looked so happy.

“I told everyone that you were sick because I poisoned you with an apple.”

Raven glanced down at her half eaten fruit.

“Oh, it isn’t poisoned. I wouldn’t want to do that too early, you know. I was thinking of bringing back the poisoned comb first. It hasn’t been used in a few generations and I think I can do an interesting variation of it.”

“What about the corset?” Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’d never do that! That might hurt you.”

“For my sworn villain, you are really concerned with my health.”

“Well, you can’t have Snow White without Snow White.”

Raven thought back to her dream. She knew exactly who was in it and exactly what type of relationship they shared. The only thing to do was to test it. 

“Apple, will you go out on a date with me?”

“R-Raven, we can’t do that! You’re a princess and I’m your villain.” Apple’s face was as red as her namesake.

“C’mon, we have forever after to be enemies. Right now, we’re just students.”

Apple slowly nodded. 

Raven got dressed and the two left the dorm room together.

 

Apple tried to remain calm and not panic. Strong feelings were supposed to withstand the curse. If her friendship with Briar remained, then of course the feelings she and Raven once shared would surface. She just had to get through this and not let Raven realize that anything was wrong.

She couldn’t stop the heavy beating of her heart when they held hands. It was as if nothing happened at all and things were back to the way they were before. They had drinks together, they rode on a pegasi drawn carriage together, and they even shared ice cream together. It was exactly like their first date had been like. 

They sat on a park bench together as the stars started to come out. Apple couldn’t help herself. She leant her head against Raven’s shoulder. It was alright for her to have this one little thing, right?

“Thank you, Raven, tonight really was enchanting.”

“I’m glad you agreed to it.” Raven took a deep breathe. “Apple, there is something we need to talk about.”

“What is it?”

“I think someone cursed you. The curse caused your roles to become switched.”

Apple’s mind froze and then raced to and fro trying to figure out what to do. “You are joking.”

“I’m not! You are too nice to be evil, Apple. I mean you can be a little inconsiderate sometimes, but that and being evil are two totally different things. Your friendship with Briar doesn’t make sense when I think about it. I’ve been getting feelings of déjà vu and things being not right. Oh, and I used a spell to recover memories. I used it to dream about a time when we were dating.”

Apple stood up and walked a few steps away. Her fingers tightly clenched her skirt. She used every ounce of princess training she had to keep her voice level and calm. When she spoke she didn’t turn back to look at Raven. That would have broken her illusion of self-control.

“Raven, I am happy with my destiny. It isn’t the best one, but it is one I’m proud to carry. Let me be your villain. Let me give you a happily ever after. I’m not cursed. I think I would have noticed if I was. This is me. This is who I am. I’m a rotten little girl that deserves to be the villain.”

“Apple, how could you say that about yourself? You deserve better than this. I’ll find a way to reverse the curse. Just please, don’t sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. If you do the curse will become permanent.”

“I’m going to sign and commit myself to my destiny and you can’t stop me!” 

Apple walked off and into the night. Raven could do nothing but helplessly watch.

 

The days came and went. Knowing what type of curse Apple was under did nothing to help Raven figure out how to break it. No book that she could find had any info about removing it. Maddie even checked her father’s books from Wonderland. Those were even less useful.

Apple had spent as little time as possible with Raven. Sometimes they would speak to each other, but it was always as short as possible. Raven would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt. After the first memories were unlocked she kept on recalling more and more. They were never enough to get a full picture of the way the world was supposed to be, but they were more than enough to know how much she and Apple had been in love. With those memories Raven could feel her love reawaken. She guessed Apple must be going through something similar with the way Apple kept on looking away when Raven looked but looked at her when Raven looked away. It was almost enough to drive a girl mad. 

Sadly, time was not infinite. Raven found herself in her full regalia as the next Snow White when Legacy Day came. She wasn’t sure she really liked the look on her.

“You are beautiful, Raven,” Apple said. She was wearing her own Evil Queen ensemble. To Raven it looked like a child playing dress up.

“Thank you, Apple.”

“I wanted to apologize. I’ve been childish and I really don’t want any bad blood between us when we pledge ourselves to our destinies.”

“Apple, you don’t have to do this. There has to be another way.”

“There isn’t one.”

Raven sighed, “Please, I don’t want to be the one that makes you into a villain.”

“Raven, you won’t. I am choosing this for myself. Everything will be alright. You’ll see.”

Apple left the room first, full of purpose as she walked toward the site of the ceremony. Raven followed with her mind desperate to find a solution to the problem. She barely paid attention to anything during the whole process of being seated and starting the ceremony. Headmaster Milton Grimm gave a long and boring speech. One by one the students were called up to the podium. They pledged their destinies. There was applause and they sat back down.

When Raven was called up she walked mechanically and slowly. She tried to draw it out for as long as she possibly could. Then she was there.

“I am Raven White, daughter of Snow White and I pledge…” the words fumbled from her lips. The magic key appeared in her midair. Raven took it, inserted it into the book and turned the key. She watched as the pages fly by. There she was. She was beautiful, she was powerful, she was beloved, and she was without Apple. 

Raven turned back to look at Apple. She was biting her lip, her hands clasped almost like she was silently praying. Why would Apple look so worried? It was Apple that was in danger, not her. 

Raven replayed the memories she had unlocked in her dreams. The way Apple helped her with homework, had made sure she ate, how she covered for her, and, most important of all, she remembered how Apple said she chose this and was happy to have this destiny.

She turned back to the Storybook of Legends and firmly shut it. “No, I won’t pledge myself to any destiny that would condemn someone that I love. From now on, I’m going to write my own destiny and so can she.”

There was silence and then the noise started. Some students cheered and others booed. Behind her she could hear the sound of mirrors shattering. She turned back to smile at Apple, only to see her running off the stage as fast as she could.

“Apple, wait!”

Raven chased after her. Everyone was still too confused to try and stop either of them. Apple seemed to be running aimlessly. It was on the edge of the Enchanted Forest that Raven caught up to her, grabbing her wrist to stop her.

“Why? Why couldn’t you have just signed it this time?” Apple asked between sobs.

“It was me. You weren’t the one that was cursed, I was. You gave me your destiny.”

Raven could remember it all now. She remembered her life. She remembered her name. All of this had happened before and there was a lot more that hadn’t happened yet. Most importantly of all, she remembered how they had fallen in love even while they argued about royal versus rebel. 

She probably should have been mad at Apple. It would have made sense to hate Apple for trying to force this on her. Raven couldn’t do it. Now she could remember just how much being the future Snow White mattered to Apple and she had given that up to Raven. 

Raven gently pulled on Apple’s wrist until they were face to face. She let go of her wrist and wrapped her arms around her, letting Apple cry on her. Raven slowly stroked Apple’s hair.

“Thank you, I remember now. I know how much your destiny means to you. Knowing that you love me enough to give it to me, well, it means more to me than anything else. You aren’t a rotten girl that deserved to be the villain. But, you shouldn’t have done it. My life, my destiny, my happy ending is for me to write, not for you to give.”

Apple looked at Raven, with her tear streaked face and ruined make up. “What happens if you vanish later? What if when the story starts it rewrites you? I don’t want you to die.”

“Apple, I’ll find a way, but not if it means that I would risk losing you.”

“Raven, I don’t know how to undo the spell.”

“I think I have an idea.”

Raven leant in and kissed Apple. She could feel the magical power swirl around them. Their clothing melted back into their normal, everyday clothing. Days passed around them like seconds until they were back to their proper time and the world was back to the way it should be. They continued to kiss a few seconds longer.

“True love’s first kiss,” Apple said. She was blushing.

“It can break any curse.”

They were still holding each other, forehead against forehead. Soon, they would walk back to Ever After High. Both knew they would have many more conflicts, large and small, over their ideologies. 

For now, they just let themselves be two girls who loved each other.

There was always time for royals and rebels later.


End file.
